


Can you feel it Mr. Burr????????????

by NyannyCat_13



Series: "Uh, do whatever you like, I'm super dead" [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers, I AMAY INRTORUDUCE PETS INTO THE NEXT CHAPTENT, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, aaron may not be as indecicive, alex has realixedtm, eliZA CUSSES, everyone is insane as usual, for good reason, i have no inspiration, its 3 am i havent slept who really cares, more stupid color names, ok so, screw grammar honestly, the typors are on purpose yeah ofc im not tired ofr anything yeah, thomas is still p much oblivious andor is hiding andor in denial, we have three proud hens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannyCat_13/pseuds/NyannyCat_13
Summary: Lafayhen: OH GAWD THE SURGERY WENT ALL WRONGTURTLEZ: ABANDON SHIPHam-i-lion: HOW COULD YOU MAKE SUCH A MISTAKE DR????? YOU SHOULD KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A LIZARD AND A ELIZADidney Worl: EXCUSE ME I NEVER WENT TO SCHOOL ITS YOUR FAULT TECHNICALLY





	Can you feel it Mr. Burr????????????

_ “um guys so” _

_ Ham-i-lion has added Mac n Liberty to the group _

Mac n Liberty: why am I forced here constantly

Ham-i-lion: because since im almost out of house arrest there is no longer a reason for you to constantly hang and musical

Mac n Liberty: Fair point

Pregananant: guys

Pregananant: you will love me for this

_ Pregananant has added Burrito to the chat _

_ CreatedEqual has blocked Burrito _

CreatedEqual: I will not deal

CreatedEqual: not today

Pregananant: cmon thisll be great

_ Pregananant has added Burrito to the chat _

_ CreatedEqual has left the chat _

MomLisa: I’m going to go find her with hugs

TURTLEZ: ooo can i join

MomLisa: shes prolly gonna punch you

TURTLEZ: its a risk worth taking

Pregananant: okay shut up i need to add theodosia she has a video

Lafayhen: I am interested

Didney Worl: you are not the only one who is interested

Ham-i-lion: i am interested as well

Ham-i-lion: i mean for once this has nothing to do with me being insane

MomLisa: angie owes me ten bucks now for hammie admitting hes crazy/insane/weird/a self-destructive mess <3

Motherson: So does Tommy. <3

Ham-i-lion: tahts jus tplain mean

_ Pregananant added Thesis is Dosia to the chat _

Pregananant: now show the video

Thesis is Dosia: who are these people

Pregananant: doesn’t matter

Didney Worl: r00d

Ham-i-lion: how dare you hate on your sibling

Lafayhen: can I ask about the name i feel like i cant bc its not that bad compared to for example my brother

Mac n Liberty: . . . bro

Thesis is Dosia: you have a point there

Mac n Liberty: . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . . . stranger

Thesis is Dosia: you can’t fight facts

Mac n Liberty: I dO tHoUgH lItErAlLy EvErYdAy

Motherson: As a debate club member, I think we can all agree that Tommy can and will fight literally everyone who has even a thought against his ideas

Ham-i-lion: Not as much fighting as me though

Motherson: true true

Mac n Liberty:,,,,,,,,, idk whether to be flattered or disguested

Didney Worl: lets just ignore introductions we were promised a video

Pregananant: ok so you know how Burr is completely neutral in everything he does?

Ham-i-lion: of course

Lafayhen: yeah

Motherson: Pretty much, yeah.

MomLisa: etc etc cut to the chase show me the video

Pregananant: geez Eliza i didnt know you had it in you

Pregananant: wait

Pregananant: why do you have your name misspelled

Ham-i-lion: oh yeah i never noticed that

MomLisa: if I fix it will you video

Thesis is Dosia: yeah

Thesis is Dosia: and i got drunk once and changed my name to this and now no matter what i do itll never leave

_ MomLisa has changed their name to MomLizard. _

Lafayhen: OH GAWD THE SURGERY WENT ALL WRONG

TURTLEZ: ABANDON SHIP

Ham-i-lion: HOW COULD YOU MAKE SUCH A MISTAKE DR????? YOU SHOULD KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A LIZARD AND A ELIZA

Didney Worl: EXCUSE ME I NEVER WENT TO SCHOOL ITS YOUR FAULT TECHNICALLY

Thesis is Dosia: ok so your never gonna stop being weird and I think I’ve let Aaron cower in embarrassment from your upcoming reactions so im gonna make you all shut up now

_ Thesis is Dosia has sent E M O T I O N S.jpg _

_ Pregananant has changed their name to Jpegs _

Ham-i-lion: permission to cuss mother

MomLizard: Everyone is allowed to cuss after this

Motherson: Seconded.

Lafayhen: thirded

Ham-i-lion: ok just checking i dont want to be hurt

Ham-i-lion: ahem

Ham-i-lion: HOLY FUCKIGNS SHIDT

TURTLEZ: STRANGER YOU ARE FUXKING AMAZING

Thesis is Dosia: My name is Theodosia . . . call me Theo. . . 

MomLizard: wait are you aarons girlfriend

Lafayhen: wait aaron has a girlfriend

Ham-i-lion: I now know what I must do

MomLizard: Alex,,,,,,,plz donot,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ham-i-lion: but itll be lonely . . . .. … ..

Didney Worl: but tHAT DOESNT MATTER WHAT MATTERS IS AARON

TURTLEZ: IM SLIGHTLY IN SHOCK I NEVER THOUGHT THAT BURR COULD ACTUALLY LIKE TRUELY EMOTE LIKE THAT

Burrito: FUCK YOU

Motherson: I’m pretty sure that Thomas is in shock. He just keeps replaying the video in awe

Ham-i-lion: youd better have pictures

_ Motherson has sent iNaWe.jpg _

Jpegs: and no one cares about my awesome name :(((

MomLizard: yeah yeah well get to that someday whAT THE FUCK

_ Ham-i-lion has added CreatedEqual _

Ham-i-lion: Eliza cussed bc of a video of Aaron and honestly scroll up you need to see

CreatedEqual: i thought i raised you as a saint my sister

MomLizard: yeah but you need to see the video to understand

CreatedEqual: ………………..ohmyfuckinggAWD

Ham-i-lion: please just . . .. . . one plze

MomLizard: nO WE DO NOT HAVE THE TIME AND MONEY  


TURTLEZ: sadly i agree

Ham-i-lion: but .  . . . . .. but it doesn’t eve n haffve to be a kitten caboodle . ..  . .

Ham-i-lion: it could bee a bunnz . . .. . .. . or a turtlez . . . .. . . . 

TURTLEZ: ,,,,,,,Eliza,,,,,,,,,,,a turtle,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

MomLizard: nO

Lafayhen: can we just talk about this tho

Didney Worl: ikr i didn’t know his voice could get so . . . … high pitched and baby talk-y

Burrito: DFUClK

Burrito: YOU

Jpegs: u know we cant weve never seen you so unemotionless and the kitten was perfect touch what did u name it

Burrito: Theo Jr. bc she bought her and yeah

Thesis is Dosia: <3

Burrito: <3

CreatedEqual: oh my fuck nOOOOOOOO

_ CreatedEqual has left the chat _

Ham-i-lion: every time its either tjeff or angie why

 

_ Ham-i-lion has created the chat, “slight problem” _

_ Ham-i-lion has added MomLizard, CreatedEqual, Jpegs _

Jpegs: what’s up

Ham-i-lion: ok so I have gathered you all here today to talk about some schtuff

CreatedEqual: oh no what have you done

Ham-i-lion: Nothing yet

Ham-i-lion: lemme just say i refuse to tell you who it is

CreatedEqual: oml is this . . .?

Jpegs: i think it is

Ham-i-lion: I may or may not be under the influence of a um

Ham-i-lion: Code Amaranth

MomLizard: OML I STM MY CHILD YOU HAVE GROWN UP SO FAST

CreatedEqual: you cant not tell us who it is

Jpegs: are u kidding me fam its obviously jefferson

Ham-i-lion: heck no

Jpegs: MY SHIP WILL ALWAYS SAIL

Ham-i-lon: SCREAMX SDKLFP

CreatedEqual: what is wrong with us, our friends and us in general

MomLizard: who knows thats the fun part

**Author's Note:**

> soz i keep posting these beauties but im really stressed. Even though its summer vacation it feels like school hasnt ended and I'm not verr good mentally either. If I had time I would do something about it but like a unicorn, that isn't gonna happen any time soon :'D Im dealing with it my own way but this is just a soz for not updating anything for months. I'm more of an artist anyway.


End file.
